


DC/Marvel Pokemon Drabbles.

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Panther (2018), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Drabbles about some of my favorite Marvel and DC characters and their Pokémon.





	1. Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Review, Kudos.

Steve sat on the side of his bath tub, wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. In the tub was about five inches of water, soap bubbles and a very happy Shieldon. Steve had gotten caught in the rain earlier and Shieldon had loved it, splashing in every mud puddle that they passed, which resulted in her getting very muddy and dirty in the process. She was wiggling around in the water as Steve scrubbed her, causing him to laugh quietly. "You're very proud of yourself, aren't you?" He asked. In response, she stomped her foot, causing him to get splashed with water. "You little pest, are you splashing me?" He splashed her back, causing her to wiggle her butt and jump at him. He caught her, laughing as she sent them both crashing back to the slippery tile floor. "I see how it is, if you're getting you wet, you're going to get me wet, huh? I guess that's fair." He kissed the top of the metal on her head. "But how about we dry off now? Gather together all of the others and have a movie night?" He laughed heartily when she sped out of the room, seeming to call out to his other Pokemon. 

\----------

Steve sat on the couch in the brickrow house he'd gotten in Marine Park, staring out the window. It was pouring rain on a cold fall day and he could barely see shapes through the sheets of water, but his mind was decades away from that moment, stuck in the past, flicking through different memories. 

_"Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

The pencil in Steve's hand that he'd been using to draw groaned softly as he gripped it tighter, unaware of what he was doing. 

_"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down."_

_"I'll...I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."_

_"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast, and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."_

_"Please don't do this. We have time. We can work it out."_

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die. Peggy, this is my choice. Peggy..."_

_"I'm here."_

_"I'm gonna need a raincheck on that dance."_

_"Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club."_

_"You've got it."_

_"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

_"I'll show you. Just be there."_

_"We'll have the band play something slow."_

_"I'd hate to step on your..." Whatever Steve was going to say was cut off as the plane crashed into the cold water. It seeped in immediately, and took him off guard. He fought it, at first, mostly on instinct. But the more he fought it, the more he couldn't fight and as he fought consciousness he thought of a prayer he'd heard a few times. 'Lord have mercy on me, Christ have mercy on me, Lord have mercy on me. Holy Mary, all ye holy Angels and Archangels. Holy Abel. All ye Choirs of the Just. Holy Abrahim. St. John the Baptist. St. Joseph. All ye holy Patriarchs and Prophets. St. Peter...pray for me.'_

Steve heard Bucky's screams as he fell from the train, saw flashes of his face, the horror as he got further and further away and Steve could do nothing about it.

He jerked out of his thoughts when he felt something touch his arm and he looked down, the pencil snapping in his hand as he saw his Blissey standing there, looking at him worriedly. He blew out a breath, realizing he had tears on his face, leaking out of his eyes. He wiped at his face roughly, tossing the broken pencil on the table beside the couch. "I'm alright, Bliss, I'm ok." He lied. She fussed at him and he chuckled, putting his feet on the floor. He scooted over and patted the seat beside him. "Come on, come here." Once she climbed up beside him, he wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as he laid his head against hers. "Sometimes I just think a little too much, I get sad...remembering. I can't help it." 

Blissey rubbed at his arm as he held her to him, trying to give him comfort. It made Steve smile. "You know, I'm glad Bucky gave you to me." He said quietly. "You're a real special Pokemon, Bliss." 

\----------

Steve remembered when his ma got Herdier for him one Christmas, just after his da had died. She'd scraped, scrounged and took on a few extra jobs on top of her nursing job. She surprised him on Christmas morning. He'd been feeling bad, as usual, and holed up in bed. His ma had just told him he could skip out on Midnight Mass that night and he felt even worse. He managed to choke down some toast and warm salt water before she had to leave for her half-shift that day. But before she left, she walked out of the room, saying she needed to give him his Christmas present first. Herdier had ran through the door not long after, tail wagging, jumping up on the bed to Steve's shock. He didn't have time to process before she'd knocked him back, wiggling happily as she licked at his face. Steve burst into peels of laughter as he tried to pull her back, finally managing to get her calmed down and sitting beside him. His ma had explained that Herdier's were great Pokemon companions, that they took care of their owners and were really loyal. Steve felt touched and he buried his face in Herdier's fur to hide his tears. He thanked her profusely and vowed to one day make it up to her, give her something just as good. 

He never got to own up to that silent vow. 

He and Herdier became fast friends, getting into all sorts of trouble together. They were as thick as thieves and everytime Steve was dragged to a back alley, Herdier was right along with him, taking on Pokemon much bigger and badder, not showing an ounce of fear. Bucky had dragged both of them out of a lot of scraps back in the day, he and his Pokemon lecturing them the entire time they got patched up later on. Steve didn't care though, he and Herdier always had each other's backs.

\----------

Having a Herdier wasn't good enough for the military when Steve underwent Project Rebirth and was finally good enough for the army. More specifically, having a Herdier wasn't good enough for Captain Chester Phillips. Steve didn't give much of a damn, but he knew he had to play nice for a while, especially if he wanted to get off the USO tour and get into the trenches with the other soldiers. So when he was approached by Peggy one day, not long after he'd started travelling with the USO and she handed him a Pokeball, flashing him a flirty smile, he took it without any complaint. The little Vulpix at Peggy's side fluffed his tails at Steve in a haughty way that had him fighting down a smile, because he didn't want to get roasted alive. 

It wasn't until much later that Steve even gave the Pokeball any thought. When he learned Bucky's infantry had been off grid behind enemy lines he knew he needed to go and try and save them and he knew having a Herdier would only be a little help, so he decided to see what Peggy deemed a good Pokemon for him. He took out the Pokeball from a clip on his belt and clicked it open, a bright flash of light coming out before a Pokemon stood before him. 

An Arcanine.

Steve blinked as they regarded each other and he huffed out a quiet laugh, bending down to the Arcanine's height. "You and me have to become fast friends." He said, reaching a hand out toward the fierce looking Pokemon. "I got a Bucky to save...and some other people, and I'm gonna need your help. If I point you at someone or their Pokemon, can you take 'em down?" 

Arcanine made a sound of agreement and she and Steve (along with Herdier) took off to convince Captain Phillips to send them after Bucky.

Years later, when Steve woke up from the ice, Arcanine helped he, Herdier and Blissey acclimate to the new century. When Steve bristled from too many people asking him why Captain America had a Blissey Pokemon, Arcanine and Herdier banded together to help Steve not lose himself to all the memories. 

After the Chitauri incident, Steve moved himself to Marine Park, and he, Blissey, Herdier and Arcanine moved into his nice little home and not long after that Shieldon joined their little family. 

Steve enjoyed going out for runs, Arcanine joining him, the only one that could keep up with his long stride. In the area, no one paid much attention to Steve, seeing him as just another face in the crowd so it was nice to lose himself to the anonymity. 

He grinned over at Arcanine as they got back from their leisurely jog and Steve led them to a space in the area that took a trail along one of the waterfronts of the area. It was early summer and very humid for New York, so Steve had his shirt tucked into the back pocket of the running shorts he had on, and a hat (Marines, Natasha had gotten it for him as an ironic gift, but the irony was completely lost on him because he loved it and wore it practically everywhere) and some sunglasses. "You ready, Arc?" He asked, smirking over at Arcanine as she stood next to him. When she snorted at him in a snit, he laughed and patted her side. "Well, come on then!" He took off without another sound and Arcanine leapt up and ran with him, both of them keeping pace with each other.

They ran around the waterfront a few laps, before something caught Steve's attention, a sound that sounded like distress of some sort. He paused and Arcanine stopped beside him easily and looked at him curiously. Steve held a hand up and walked off to a marsh, looking around curiously. He finally saw a small clearing and what the problem was. Two Croconaw had cornered a small, vulnerable looking Shieldon and were tormenting it as it attempted to fight back. Both Croconaw used their water-type advantage and launched attacks from behind and the poor Shieldon had no chance. Steve's blood boiled and he charged in before he could think about it.

"Hey, you leave that Shieldon alone!" He barked in his best 'I'm Captain America and you better listen to me' voice. He took a large swipe at the closes Croconaw and the Pokemon jumped, taken off guard. But both Pokemon got their bearings and turned toward him and Steve barely had time to fumble for his Pokeball and let Herdier out before they attacked. Arcanine and Herdier attacked them back with a vengeance and Steve bent to the small Pokemon. "It's ok, buddy. I won't hurt you." 

The little Shieldon scoffed at him and gave him a look and Steve flushed. "I'm sorry, you're a girl, aren't you?" When he got a small sound of agreement he chuckled. "Well then I'm sorry for being a baciagaloop then." He wasn't Italian by any means, Irish through and through, but Bucky, being from an Italian family, had taught him all the good Italian words over the years. It slipped out as much as Irish slang did. "Are you hurt?" 

Shieldon eyed him warily before holding up her front paw. Steve made a low sound in the back of his throat as he saw the bite wound on the small limb.

"You poor little lady." He murmured, rubbing a hand over her shielded head. "Let's take you home and I'll fix that back up. Hey, you want a nice home? How would you like that? Be my Pokemon?" 

Shieldon tackled him and Steve braced himself for an attack but when he realized the Pokemon was making happy noises and nuzzling against him. Steve laughed and sat up, holding the Pokemon gently, not minding that she was bleeding all over him. "Ok, ok. I get it." He said, fondly. When Arcanine and Herdier came back over to him, both looking curiously. "Ladies, meet your new little sister." He said, smiling. "We need to take her home and get her patched up. He felt a swell of pride when Arcanine accepted it and Herdier just hopped onto her back and let Arcanine lead the way back home.


	2. Clint Barton

Clint and Charmander were as thick as thieves and when he was brought into SHIELD, everyone quickly learned the fact. Clint had found the little Pokemon on one loop in the circus around Montana and took him in, earning his trust with food and play. Once he and Charmander had bonded, Clint showed him what he could do, firing arrow after arrow at all sorts of targets; stagnant ones, moving ones, ones that were small, ones that were large, ones that were concentric circles...all kinds. The fire-type Pokemon was _delighted_ by it all and wiggled happily as he watched. 

Not long after that Clint got the idea to use Charmander in his act and he became Clint's sidekick. Charmander blew out fire rings for Clint to shoot arrows through, he set arrows on fire that Clint shot into targets...all of it made the audience fall more deeply in love with Clint and his act and Clint soaked up the adoration as much as he could. 

After he left the circus and joined SHIELD, both of them had growing pains to go through. Clint wasn't the poster boy anymore (not that he had been in the circus, but he'd enjoyed a modicum of success and it was tough to go from that to SHIELD recruit). He and Charmander took to it quickly though, focusing more on the work and teaming together, than the talking being done behind his back by the other agents and keeping up with who was doing how well. Ultimately that wasn't important to either of them.

It worked out well in the end, because out of his class, Clint was one of the few that actually made it to full agent status and Clint and Charmander's reputation underwent the first of a few changes that it would over the next few years, and that was a good thing.

 

\----------

 

Dragonair was a present to Clint from Phil and he preened about it for weeks. Phil had been given Clint as a handler after he chased several away and from the moment Phil came into his life, he upended Clint's in a way that never happened before. So when Clint was handed the Pokeball he didn't know how to react at first. Charmander nudged him and he snapped out of it, flushing when he saw Phil looking at him with an amused look. Phil gestured for him to open the Pokeball and he took a breath and held the ball out in front of him, clicking the button on the front to open it. When the white light settled he blinked slowly, seeing a Dragonair there. The Pokemon let out a happy trilling noise and swooped through the air on its limbless body and wound itself around Clint a few times, before stopping in front of him. Clint cursed and blurted out an incredulous laugh, half wondering if Phil was trolling him or something.

It took a few missions before Clint realized he wasn't being trolled and that Phil knew what he was doing when he gave Dragonair to Clint. He'd been dispatched to somewhere between Brazil and Argentina, one of the Guay's he liked to think of it, knee deep in some forest or jungle or something, militia bearing down on him as he tried to fight them off with his bow and arrows and a few carnie tricks up his sleeve. Those tricks were quickly becoming not good enough, though and he desperately wished he could climb up a tree for a better vantage point. Charmander was at his side, sending flames as much as he could to people who were coming after them, but he couldn't do as much as he needed, for fear of setting everything around them on fire. That was all they needed, was to deal with a forest fire on top of idiots shooting at them.

Out of desperation, he grabbed the Pokeball at his side, clicking it open. Dragonair flew out and after a happy little chirp, he seemed to take stock of what was going on and before Clint could know what was happening, Dragonair's wings expanded and he scooped Clint up on his back, Charmander hopping up belatedly, clinging on to Dragonair's tail. As the Pokemon swooped through the trees, Clint righted himself and let out a wild whoop. He nocked arrow after arrow, sending them to their intended targets. He had a much better vantage point there and things turned in his favor quickly. 

Once everything was handled, and they were back at their base, Clint grabbed a big bowl of food for Dragonair, letting the slender blue Pokemon curl up on his lap and munch happily. 

 

\----------

 

Glaceon came into Clint's life in an amusing way, although it took him a really long time before he thought of it as amusing. Charmander had a reputation at SHIELD long after Clint lost his, but Charmander had always been a very...unique Pokemon. He was very particular about who he liked and didn't like and if he didn't like you, he made it known...sometimes by starting _small_ fires (and yes that one incident in the supply closet was a small fire...it just escalated). It was hardly Charmander's fault though, but even so...Fury hadn't been happy. He lectured Clint for what felt like hours, going on and on about checks and balances and yada yada until Clint subtly reached up when Fury turned his back and turned his hearing aids off. Of course that's when Fury decided he was done talking and he slid a Pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it at Clint, Clint fumbling to catch it before it hit the floor.

Clint raised his eyebrow, but gamely clicked the button on the Pokeball. When a Glaceon appeared he gaped at Fury. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He blurted out, a little louder than he meant to since he had his hearing aids out and couldn't tell how loud he was being. 

Fury sent him an unimpressed look and turned back around. 

Clint replaced his hearing aids quickly and stood up. "Fury, it has...it has ice bangs! Are you even..." 

"Dismissed agent." Fury said simply and Clint knew when he was licked.

He turned and stalked out of the office, muttering under his breath along the way. He was glad Charmander was back in his quarters, knowing the fire-type Pokemon would laugh himself sick. He paused and looked down when he heard tinkling foot steps following him and he saw Glaceon keeping pace with him. He scowled and pointed down at the ice-type Pokemon. "Look, Fury may have forced you on me, but that doesn't mean I have to accept you." 

Glaceon blinked up at him and then let out a few sounds, a sassy look on his face.

"Are you...talking back to me? Look you little..." Clint shot back. 

Glaceon ruffled up his ice fur and hissed at Clint, a few ice shards hitting him in the process. 

"Oh! Just you wait, you think that's going to intimidate me, you've got another thing coming, you brat!" Clint turned and stalked off, not caring that Glaceon started after him again. 

Clint dodged the Pokemon as much as he could, even using Dragonair to glide around in the air to evade him, but the Pokemon was crafty and showed up practically everywhere Clint went. (He still wasn't sure just how Glaceon got himself into a locked bathroom and was able to turn Clint's pleasurable shower into an ice bath, but he realized after that he shouldn't underestimate him). When Clint went to grab a bite to eat, Glaceon was there. When he woke up from being asleep, Glaceon was in his face.

If that wasn't the worst, then what was, was the fact that Glaceon and Charmander became _friends_. That sent Clint for a tailspin, considering how Charmander could be. But somehow Glaceon had won the fire-type over and they regularly teamed up against Clint.

Clint, as was par for the course for him, finally was won over in the dumbest way possible (at least that's what Natasha told him later, and Kate reiterated as well). He bought an apartment building in Bed-Stuy (well bought was a broad term, but how he actually came to own it sounded sort of...illegal...so he was going with bought) and the place was a shithole. Not only was it an old building, but everything needed fixing. The water heater was temperamental, windows were broken, floors had gaping holes in them and worst of all? No air conditioning units. In any of the apartments.

So when New York hit one of the worst summers ever (fucking Global Warming, myth Clint's ass), Clint was fucking miserable. He laid on the couch in his apartment (the shittiest one on the top floor that he'd made minor repairs on) wearing nothing but a ratty pair of boxer briefs, head lolling close to the floor as he tried to motivate himself to get up and grab something from the fridge, whining quietly to himself and his stupid luck. He glanced up when Glaceon wandered over and he made a face. "I'm too fuckin' hot to grouch at you right now. Go away." 

Glaceon sassed at him as was per usual and he whined again and was hit by a cold blast of air. Clint yelped and hopped up into an upright position and looked at the Pokemon wide eyed. Glaceon looked far too pleased with himself and Clint furrowed his eyebrows.

"What was that for?" He asked.

He was rewarded with the most blatant 'you're so stupid' look he'd ever seen a Pokemon give and Glaceon, again, blasted him with some air. Clint yelped and jumped but then something occurred to him...it felt good. It felt great even and a slow smile spread over his face.

"You know, Glaceon, maybe Fury wasn't crazy to give you to me after all." He decided.

Clint cracked up laughing when Glaceon sent him a smug look and flicked his tail at him.

 

\----------

 

Clint felt a sense of dread shoot through him as Loki approached him, a wicked grin on his face. He didn't hear a word that was said, focusing only as Loki raised his staff, and brought it close to Clint's chest. But before he could touch it to him, a loud pitched squeal came out of nowhere and a blast of psychic energy hit Loki square in the chest and sent him flying back several feet. Clint looked off to the side and made a face as a Gothorita came out of the shadows, glaring down the super-villain (and God Clint hated that term but it fit). Loki got to his feet and glared at the small Pokemon. "You dare interfere with my plans, you insolent creature?" 

Gothorita made a sassy motion that had Clint fighting a laugh and a small battle ensued, with Loki coming out on the short end of the stick and he took off running, the agents he'd managed to mind whammy taking off after him with their Pokemon (sadly none of them had psychic types). Once they were gone, Clint knew he had to get going, agents to save, a super-villain to take down, but he bent down to the tiny Pokemon, grinning. "Care to come with me and defeat that idiot?" 

Gothorita trilled happily and jumped up at Clint, climbing over his shoulder and settling into his quiver. Clint laughed and shrugged, standing up and taking off, letting Charmander, Glaceon and Dragonair out of their Pokeballs as he did so.


	3. Darcy Lewis

For as long as she could remember, Darcy had been obsessed with a certain type of Pokemon. The ones that people sort of scorned at. The ones that people didn't immediately go after. She loved them just because of their punk rock social status in the misfit category (at least that's what she'd made up her mind was the case at an age before she understood what punk rock actually meant). So she started begging her parents every Hanukkah for a 'weird' Pokemon. Without fail. Also without fail was her disappointment as Hanukkah came and went and she didn't get what she wanted.

It sucked.

But then the Hanukkah when she turned 12 and started studying for her Bat Mitzvah. Kenny Zimmel bitched the entire time that it was unfair that girls got to have Bat Mitzvah's at an earlier age than the boys and Darcy quipped that it was because girls matured faster than boys and to suck it up, buttercup.

She'd gotten scolded for that one, but she'd been scolded practically since she learned what sassing back was, so she didn't actually give a shit.

The night of her Bat Mitzvah came and even though Darcy had to wear an awful dress, nothing could dim her happiness. She was finally a young woman in the eyes of Jewish law and that made her feel pretty damn important. Her family couldn't afford to give her one of the crazy ass Bat Mitzvahs she'd heard about, like the one Shelly Farber had where it was rumored she rode in on a horse, but with a whole host of family and friends there (not to mention a huge pile of presents, food, and a tasty looking cake from Kaplan's Bakery), Darcy felt pretty damn special. 

When she was sat down to open the presents, she did so with vigor, managing to thank everyone and gush over everything (she got a lot of envelopes stuffed with cash, which was alright with her!) and put the actual presents aside to look over better later. Her father called out that there was one last present and he tossed something at her. She let out a quiet under her breath curse and caught it, gasping when she saw the familiar red and white design of a Pokeball. She looked up at her father and then at her mother who laughed and called out to her to open it already ("you've been begging us for a Pokemon for years, you'd think you'd be a little more excited"). Darcy grasped the Pokeball and clicked the button, watching the white light flash out of it. When it dissipated Darcy blinked owlishly.

It was an Eevee.

Darcy was disappointed at first, although she made sure not to let it show, but she stamped it down and scooped up the little Pokemon, beaming widely and proclaiming that her new little friend (after confirming that it was in fact a male) would be named Chester. 

She and Chester became inseparable after that and Darcy came to truly enjoy the little Pokemon's presence in her life. 

Chester stayed with her from middle school all the way to MIT and moving to the bowels of hell with Jane. One night, late at night, when Darcy was huddled in the old ugly jeep Jane drove around, praying for warmth as Jane stood out in the middle of nowhere studying a cluster of stars she swore was a new constellation, Chester pawed at her and moved over to the driver seat Darcy eyed him curiously. "Dude, what's up? Do you have to wazz or something? Because there's a shit ton of desert for that." 

Chester let out a soft sound and shimmered before Darcy's eyes. Her eyes widened and she watched as Chester evolved and when he was finished, sitting there a lot bigger than he was, she beamed brightly. 

"YES! YOU'RE AN UMBREON NOW!" She crowed so loudly it startled Jane and her Salandit. 

 

\----------

 

Thor gave Darcy her second Pokemon, Inkay. He'd gone to the local Pokemon store, proclaiming he wanted a Pokemon 'big enough to ride' and when he came back riding a Mudsdale he gave her a Pokeball. "I picked one up for you as well. The lovely maiden who manned the store told me of its boasting qualities." 

Darcy blinked at him with a slight sense of dread and looked over at Chester, who looked wildly unconcerned. She clicked the Pokeball open and a little squid-like creature sat on her desk, looking up at her with a weird sort of cuteness about it. She took out her Pokedex and pulled up the entry on it. "Inkay, the squid Pokemon. Those who stare at its body lights lose their will to battle, allowing Inkay to escape. Inkay can also use these light-emitting spots to send messages in the form of complex flashing rhythyms." Darcy put her Pokedex away and turned back to the grinning Asgardian.

"THOR!" 

 

\----------

 

Aurorus Darcy caught by complete accident. She was out wandering Tromso with Chester and Inkay (who was comfortably tucked into her arms) looking at the beauty of the city (and ignoring the coldness) when she heard a sound from behind her. She didn't think, which was a running theme with her, just reached. She whipped out an empty Pokeball and turned around, whipping it at the noise. She watched in stunned shock as it caught whatever Pokemon had been standing there and bounced harmlessly on the snow before coming to a stop. 

"Shit!" She darted over and grabbed the Pokeball up, looking at it in shock. "I caught another Pokemon!" She looked at Chester, who was giving her a 'well, duh' look and down at Inkay, who she'd named Alfalfa, who was looking at her expectantly and groaned. She clicked the Pokeball and squeaked when she saw a timid looking Aurorus sitting there, staring at her. "Oh look at you. Dude, bro, I am so sorry, I did not mean to just whip a Pokeball at you." The Aurorus looked at her curiously and meekly made his way over toward her. Darcy hesitantly reached out and touched his nose and the Aurorus trilled sweetly, leaning into the touch. "Well I guess you're mine now." She chuckled. "I think I'll call you Dennis." 

 

\----------

 

When Darcy got a job working for Stark Industries she celebrated by going out to get her fourth Pokemon. She loved Chester, Alfalfa and Dennis, but she desperately wanted to adopt a Pokemon that needed a good home. There were centers all over the city and Darcy knew there were plent of Pokemon that needed a good home. She walked in and introduced herself to the lady that ran the place and shot finger guns at her. "So show me the Pokemon, lady." She quipped, trailing off behind as the lady led her to the area where the Pokemon were kept. She passed a few cages, writing off this and that, too big, too small, too pink, too cute, already have it...

Then she saw what she wanted immediately. A Tirtouga sat munching on a head of lettuce in a cage and Darcy squealed. "What's with that one?" She ignored the lady talking as she watched her open the cage door. Darcy walked in and bent down, holding a hand out to the Tirtouga when it looked up at her. "Hey, little dude. What's shaking?" She smiled. "How would you like to come home with me?" 

The Tirtouga walked over to her slowly and sniffed at her. It butted up against her hand lightly before it made a b-line for the backpack she had on. She squeaked as it grabbed it from her and dove head first inside, rooting around until it dug out a few apples she had stored in there and started munching.

"You'll have to excuse him." The lady said, looking mortified. "He's very...food motivated let's say." 

Darcy laughed loudly at that. "Oh I think we'll get along just fine." She promised. "I deem you Raphael."


	4. Shuri

Shuri had Eevee from a very young age, her father gifting it to her as a toddler. They grew up together and became fast friends, Eevee curling up with Shuri as she took apart all the technology she could get her hands on to see how it worked and how she could make it better. Eevee grew older with her, changed with her and he was her best friend she could say with confidence.

Then her beloved father died and Shuri's life went into a tailspin of despair as her brother fought against a bunch of stupid superheroes for vengeance. She didn't care though, too lost in her grief. 

It took her days before she was able to even get out of bed, and even then she only did so at the urging of one of the Dora Milaje bodyguards she had looking over her. The bald woman flashed her a smile and held her hand out to Shuri, placing something in her hand. Shuri looked down at what she'd been given and saw that it was a Thunder Stone. Her eyes widened and the Dora Milaje just winked at her as Shuri beamed and ran outside with Eevee hot on her tails.

They went to the edge of the city and Shuri looked down at Eevee. "I do not know what I'm doing." She confessed and Eevee made an almost amused noise and pawed at her until Shuri set the stone down on the ground. Eevee nudged it and Shuri gasped when Eevee began evolving.

Soon enough Jolteon stood there, looking wild and dangeous and Shuri beamed almost evilly. She knew with Jolteon by her side she would be just as formidable as T'Challa was in his own mantle. 

 

\---------

 

T'Challa walked into Shuri's shop, chuckling as Jolteon made half-hearted growls at him from where he lay watching Shuri work. "Sister, dear. I have two presents for you. One from mother, one from myself."

"Plutonium?" Shuri darted over to him, beaming up at him.

"Give it up." T'Challa said, half-amused, half-exasperated. "It's never going to happen. Here." He took her hand and placed two Pokeballs in it.

Shuri looked down at them and then over at Jolteon. "What do you think? Do you want a Pokemon companion?" 

Jolteon got up and walked over, sniffing at the Pokeballs. He then gave T'Challa a look that T'Challa knew meant if Jolteon didn't like the Pokemon inside, T'Challa's ass would quite literally be lit up. He hid a gulp and gestured for Shuri to let the Pokemon out.

She did so, watching as twin light streaks came out of them and Pokemon took form. She laughed when she saw two little mouse Pokemon sitting there, one red, one blue. Plusle and Minun. Shuri looked over at T'Challa, a child-like look of wonder on her face. "Well I approve." 

T'Challa looked over at where Jolteon was checking out the small mouse Pokemon and chuckled quietly. "I think Jolteon does as well."

 

\----------

 

Shuri escaped out to the wilds of the edges of Wakanda, needing a break after T'Challa had offered asylum to some of his new superhero buddies. Too many broken white people in one space and she was getting a bit claustrophobic, along with the Pokemon running around. So she led Jolteon, Plusle and Minun (both who rode in a little satchel she had around her neck) outside and just walked. She walked and walked, grumbling under her breath as she did so, about broken white boys and technology gone wrong and stupid Nazi murder arms and broken brains. It made her feel better, even if it wound Jolteon up enough that he ran around expelling electricity all over the place (except at Shuri, he knew better). 

Jolteon stopped suddenly and Shuri stopped as well, following her Pokemon's gaze, wondering what he was looking at. She saw a Luxray standing off a few hundred feet from them, watching them curiously and Shuri let out a gasp. She watched the Pokemon wide eyed and turned to look at Jolteon, who was looking back at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? I want that Pokemon!" 

Jolteon took off, but Luxray showed no fear, meeting it head on. A powerful burst of electricity scared the wits out of Shuri but she didn't move from her spot. "Kick his ass, Jolteon! I want that Luxray!" 

It took far too long, but Shuri didn't dare look away, watching the battle with bated breath, when Jolteon finally got the better of Luxray and Shuri ran over as fast as she could, taking out a Pokeball and throwing it at the defeated Pokemon. With a cry of triumph as it took she grabbed the Pokeball up and ran back to the palace.

She burst in just as T'Challa was introducing their mother to Natasha and Steve, beaming. Her hair, which had been in two puffy balls on the side of her head, was in a full afro due to all the electricity around her. She held the Pokeball up, a manic grin on her face. "I caught a Luxray!"


	5. Thor Odinson

Thor walked around Puento Antiguo, looking at each of the buildings around him, studying the signs and pondering their meanings until he saw one labeled Mike's Pokemon Shop and he remembered Darcy commenting that the little creatures she had were called that. He walked in and looked around curiously, walking up to the man at the front desk. "Are you Mike?"

"No." The guy said, looking bored. "What can I help you with?" 

"I wish to require a Pokemon." Thor tapped his fingers on the counter. 

"Alright, what type?" He asked.

"One big enough to ride." He answered.

The guy stared at him for several long seconds before shrugging and gesturing for Thor to follow him. They ventured back into the depths of the building where a line of Pokeballs were, a big sign above them labeled 'large Pokemon'. The guy grabbed a Pokeball up and pushed the button on it. Thor watched, entranced, as a large brown steed-like Pokemon emerged in front of him. It was covered in black and orange and Thor looked at the man curiously. "This substance, what is it?"

"It's mud. This is Mudsdale." The guy explained. "You won't get dirty or anything and hey, she's big enough for you to ride." He smirked to himself, thinking Thor was a sucker for taking such a Pokemon. 

Thor nodded to himself and grinned. "I'll take her." He took out a satchel and grabbed a few pieces of gold from it, holding it out. "Will this be enough?" 

The guy floundered a bit, gaping at him and trying to come up with something to say.

"Oh!" Thor said, as something occurred to him. "Do you have any smaller Pokemon beasts? Something that can dissuade someone from starting a battle? Possibly in a color called pink."

 

\----------

 

Thor got his second Pokemon while he was out accompanying Jane and Darcy to look at Jane's stars. To be honest, he was quite bored, but Jane seemed entranced so he busied himself by keeping Darcy's Pokemon busy so she could scribe for Jane. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and turned around curiously, wondering what it was. He saw a medium sized Pokemon standing there watching them, its blue and white coloring standing out in the darkness of the area. He stepped forward and the Pokemon tensed. Thor held his hands up. "I mean you no harm." He rumbled quietly. 

Darcy looked up from what she was doing and made a face. "Uh, Thor, maybe you should let Chester handle it..." 

"I have it handled." Thor boasted, grinning. "Such a beast cannot harm me." 

The Pokemon, a Manectric, Darcy recognized, grumbled quietly and a clap of thunder sounded, causing her and Jane to jump. 

Thor laughed. "You play with weather, too? Shall you show me what you can do then?" 

The Manectric grumbled and darted at Thor, the clap of thunder sounding again, a few lightning bolts accompanying it, getting a little too close to Thor.

"You have much heart, beast. I like it!" Thor called Mjolnir to him and whirled it around, calling lightning and thunder of his own.

As it always did with Thor, it turned into a battle, except Thor thought it play, as the Manectric used all of her abilities to take him down. Even Jane was distracted from her studies to watch in half-horror, half-fascination. 

Finally Thor got the best of the Pokemon and when it fainted, Darcy whooped. "Thor! Catch it! Catch it! It can be your second Pokemon!" 

Thor turned to look at her curiously and she mimed throwing something. Thor caught on and took one of the Pokeballs from his pocket (a gift from Darcy) and threw it at the Manectric. It disappeared in a white light and Thor beamed as he picked the ball up and held it up triumphantly while Mudsdale galloped over and ran around him in circles.

 

\----------

 

Thor walked around New York with Mudsdale at his side and Manectric just behind him. Ever since he'd moved into Avengers Tower he decided to learn the city he now resided in (as Steve was doing, but that was more like re-learning), wanting to be able to get himself around as needed. He turned down a side section of the Bronx and stopped as he saw a shadow move in an alley way. He held a hand up as Manectric growled softly and stepped forward. "Greetings, are you injured?" He called out, wondering what he was dealing with. "I can help." His eyes adjusted and he gasped softly as he saw a massive Pokemon in front of him. He took out the Pokedex Darcy had gifted him and used it like she showed him, pointing it at the Pokemon.

"Terrakion, a rock-fighting type Pokemon, bound together with Cobalion, Virizion, and Keldeo known as the Swords of Justice. It is strong enough to take down a castle wall." The device spoke up.

"Aye..." Thor murmured, mystified. He put the Pokedex away and approached the Terrakion. "I mean you no harm...I just wish to help." He noticed the Terrakion was injured and he bent down, looking at the wound it had. It must've been something terrible to be able to injure such a Pokemon and Thor looked serious as he inspected it. "If you come with me, I know someone who can help." He said quietly. "Please. You may trust me." 

Terrakion huffed out a sound and looked at Thor moodily. Manectric came up to Thor and nudged him on the side he had Pokeballs in. Thor wasn't sure, knowing some Pokemon did not wish to be caught. Still, he didn't want to leave the thing injured. So he took one out and tossed it at Terrakion, stunned when it worked and the Pokeball bounced on the ground once Terrakion had disappeared. He picked it up and turned to Mudsdale, climbing up on her. "Come, we must get Terrakion to Banner." Mudsdale turned around and she and Manectric darted off back toward Avengers Tower.

 

\----------

 

The Avengers got called off to Massachusetts to take care of a swarm of large enhanced Beedrill that had surrounded the area. An entomologist that was recently fired had wanted to get revenge on his previous employers and make them 'sorry' they fired him so he genetically enhanced a swarm of Beedrill he kept, which attracted a swarm of Combee and Vespiquen. It had been a huge battle and Steve had been attacked, but healed quickly. In the end, they decided to stay in the area for a few days to recover. Thor took his Pokemon to look around and he came across Sunset Lake, which made him smile. He sat down among the trees and gathered his knees up to his chest as Musdale climbed into the water to cool off and Terrakion laid down behind him, a barrier between the trees and Thor. Manectric got bored and wandered off, but Thor didn't pay much attention, knowing the Pokemon would come back when called.

After a little while of rest, Mudsdale got bored and stomped her hoof, causing a big splash of water to go over the Asgardian, who'd let his mind wander contentedly. Thor sputtered, taken aback by the sudden barrage of water and pushed his wet hair out of his face. "You wish to have a water battle?" He asked, amused. "It is not my usual area, but far be it from me to turn it down." He stood and stripped out of his battle wear, jumping naked in the cool water. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of it on his warmed skin before he and Mudsdale wrestled around playfully, splashing and throwing each other in the deep water. They tired each other out, playing until the sun started dipping lower in the sky.

Thor went to step back on the bank and dry off when he felt something brush by his leg. He stilled and waited, wondering what was around him. A purple headed Pokemon covered in green spots and dripping green goo popped up from the water nearby and squeaked at Thor, causing him to startle. The poor Pokemon startled as well and Thor quickly calmed himself. "It's alright, you're alright. The lake can be shared." He said quickly, trying to calm the poor frightened thing. He backed up slowly and when he got to the bank he grabbed his Pokedex and pointed it to the Pokemon.

It spoke up quickly. "Goodra. This very friendly dragon-type Pokemon will hug its trainer, leaving it coated in a sticky slime. It attacks with retractable horns and can throw a punch that is the equivalent of a hundred pro boxers." 

Thor's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. "A formidable foe, I like it...and a very nice companion. Well I bid you well. I should return." He got out of the water and dried off as best as he could before slipping on his clothes. He gathered his Pokemon and headed out of the area. 

About five minutes later, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the Goodra following him. When the Goodra saw Thor looking, it stopped and bowed forward with a sheepish posture, fiddling with its hands. Thor chuckled softly. 

"Would you like to come with me? Be a part of my clan?" He asked.

The Goodra made a happy noise and before Thor could react he was knocked down to the ground, the Goodra hugging him and covering him with slime. He howled with laughter while Manectric grumbled quietly and Terrakion huffed and looked away. 

"Alright, alright. You are happy. I am happy about that." He said fondly.


	6. Felicity Smoak

Felicity was gifted Diancie by Ray, who was trying to impress her at the time. She'd been flabbergasted, but one look at the light pink jeweled Pokemon and she was instantly smitten. Diamonds may be a girl's best friend, but Felicity thought Diancie was the best. They grew close pretty quickly, even if Ray didn't make the best first impression on Felicity and Diancie helped Felicity de-stress from her long days and even longer nights. It was a sweet little Pokemon that had a happy disposition and Felicity hoped they'd be friends for a very long time.

 

\----------

 

Oliver gifted Felicity Sylveon, she figured because he was jealous Ray had gotten her Diancie. When she asked him why Sylveon, he shrugged and mumbled something about 'I thought you'd like that it was pink or something' and wandered off to go workout on the salmon ladder. That made Felicity roll her eyes but she bonded with the Pokemon, won over by his sweet demeanor and adorable way of wanting to 'hold hands' by wrapping his ribbon around Felicity's hand. Later on she looked Sylveon up online and saw that they 'sent a soothing aura with its feelers to calm fights' and could 'use its ribbons to distract before starting a fight'. Felicity wasn't ready for that and she broke down laughing for several minutes before she texted Oliver.

'I'm onto you, Queen.' She sent, along with a laughing emoji and a winky one.

'I don't know what you mean.' He sent back and she could almost see his sheepish look, which set her off again, to the amusement of Sylveon who giggled sweetly along with her. 

 

\----------

 

Felicity shucked off her heels as she came home from work one night, groaning as she looked down at Diancie in her arms while Sylveon padded quietly further into her apartment. "God that was the day from hell. All I want is some wine and to curl up with the new Stranger Things episode." She was cut off by Sylveon letting out a wild hiss which caused her to dart into her living room. She stopped when she saw a Pokemon standing in the middle of the floor and took out her Pokedex. 

"Gardevoir, the embrace Pokemon, a psychic-fairy type. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power." It chirped.

Sylveon scoffed and padded around the Gardevoir, which was staring at Felicity. 

"Um hello...is this how one usually requires a Pokemon that wasn't gifted to them?" She asked. "I thought it was more a Meowth and Liepard thing to do. Can you tell me why you're here." 

Gardevoir got inside her heand and showed her visions of herself out with her Pokemon, which included Gardevoir, doing things like going on picnics and having takeout. When Gardevoir showed her kissing Oliver, she blushed profusely and bit her lip when the image turned to her kissing Ray. When it changed again to Oliver kissing Ray with Felicity watching, with open lust on her face, Felicity shook her head to clear the images. 

"Oh my God, I just got adopted by a Yenta Pokemon." She blurted out, wide eyed.

 

\----------

 

Cisco got Felicity her forth Pokemon for her birthday, which made both Oliver and Ray jealous (which Ray hid better and yes she did actually wind up getting with them, no small thanks to Gardevoirs meddling). He gifted her with a Magearna, which he made during a long weekened where he was over-stimulated and stimming very badly and needed to just hole himself up in his apartment and ignore everything (Barry had made due with his Flash duties with help from Caitlin and Joe). Felicity squealed as she looked over the adorable little metal Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a little dress and had a wide eyed expression with pink jeweled eyes. She thanked Cisco profusely and fussed over the small (but heavy) Pokemon before handing it to Oliver so she could open the rest of her presents. As he looked down, baffled, at the little manmade Pokemon he mumbled something about 'I knew I should've gotten her more than a tennis bracelet'.


	7. Nate Heywood

Nate didn't get to have Pokemon growing up, which was a real bummer. But when you were at risk from bleeding out, it was too much of a risk to have a Pokemon that could injure you with a little roughhousing. After he joined the Legends and became Citizen Steel, he didn't think about it much, even with all the Pokemon around him. They were out at a rock quarry, having taken care of an anachronism (flying saucers that carried little evil Bulbasaurs) when he came across his first Pokemon. He was still steeled up when he felt a thunk against his shin, causing him to yelp and jump back. He saw a tiny little steel looking Pokemon standing there, its whole body a silver color except for some black holes on its head and light blue colored eyes. It looked up at Nate defiantly and again headbutted him. Hard. "Ouch! Hey you stop that!" He pointed at it. "I mean it, that hurts!"

The little Pokemon chased after him and butted him any chance it got. Nate groaned and hopped along, trying to keep away from it.

"Guys, help!" He yelled. He grunted as Mick threw a Pokeball at him. "Mick, I am not a fucking Steel-type!" He grabbed the Pokeball up and in a desperation move, threw it at the Pokemon. He stopped in shock when the Pokemon disappeared and noticed the others doing the same.

"Oh hey, Nate got his first Pokemon! Good job, buddy!" Ray said brightly.

Nate picked up the Pokeball with a little wariness and groaned. "Well fuck..." 

 

\----------

 

Nate grunted to himself as he traipsed around in the snow. "Fucking Ambominable Snowman. Fucking anachronism. Fucking snow." He kept swearing as he tried to keep his balance, a gun Ray swore would take the beast down clutched in his hand. He was frozen to the bone despite the heavy winter wear he had on and was miserable. All he wanted to do was go back to the Waverider and grab a cup of coffee and curl up with one of his old books (or kick Ray's ass at video games, whichever presented itself first). But no, he had to be out there in ball freezing temperatures feeling a steady stream of snot freezing itself to his upper lip. 

He heard a sound from off to the side and whipped around, his heart beating out of his chest, gripping the gun closer to him. He squinted and saw what he'd heard, a small pack of Weavile who were attacking something. He darted closer and saw that they were ganging up on a small Alolan-Sandshrew. He growled under his breath. "HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" He barked loudly. The Weavile turned toward him and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Shit!" He fumbled for the Pokeball at his hip and threw it out, Aron (the Pokemon he'd gotten before) came out quickly. "Aron save me!" 

The Pokemon sprung into action, headbutting the Weavile, and giving them a battle fearlessly as Nate wandered around them, giving them a wide berth as he went to check on the Alolan Sandshrew. He bent down and shushed quietly. "It's alright, I just want to see..." The Sandshrew turned and showed off a few scratches to her belly, making Nate wince. "Boy they did a number on you, huh? You gotta come with me, I want to help. Huh? Will you let me?" 

The Alolan Sandshrew moved closer to him and Nate took that as a yes and he scooped it up.

"Hoooly fuck you're heavier than you look." He steeled his arm to carry her better and walked off as Aron chased the Weavile off and joined him. "Come on, I'll see if Gideon can help heal you until I can get you into a Pokeball.

 

\----------

Nate ran from his captors, grunting as limbs smacked him in the face. His Aron and Alolan Sandshrew ran with him, both sending attacks behind them to buy him more time. He didn't know if it'd help though and felt dread as he tried to find help and get away. His shirt had been ripped in several places and blood oozed out of cuts he had, which furthered his panic, even though he knew he wasn't at risk to bleed out as easy anymore. He turned and changed course just as the captors got closer and yelped as a dark blue and black blur jumped out of nowhere. He turned and saw a Lucario (he'd researched Pokemon ever since getting the two he had and knew a fair amount about a lot of them) put himself between Nate and the evil guys. One of them laughed and pointed a gun at the Pokemon, which leapt in the air and attacked the group with a full force of movement and precision. 

Nate watched, wide eyed, as the Pokemon attacked, and he held Aron to him while the battle went on. 

Once the Pokemon had dispatched of the men, it approached Nate. 'You do not need to fear me, I mean you no harm.' He heard in his head, which was very trippy.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked out loud.

'I am.' The voice said, sounding amused. 'It's one of my abilities. Those men, they were after you.'

"Yeah, usually I can take care of myself, I...steel up. But they did something to me to take my abilities away, but they said it'd wear off." He explained. "It just hasn't yet." 

'Well then you need a protector. I shall join you. I will stay with you from now on.' Lucario said.

Nate smiled wryly to himself. 'How do I always get adopted by Pokemon?' He asked himself. 

'Maybe you're just lucky.' Lucario said with no amount of sarcasm, which made Nate laugh.

 

\----------

 

Nate got his forth Pokemon as a gift. Sara of all people gifted him a Pawniard one day. He looked at her curiously and she shrugged. "Well you're awful at actually fighting and one day your steel luck is going to run out, just like when you got adopted by Lucario. So you need something to help watch your ass." She smirked at him. "You know, when I'm not." 

Nate flushed bright red and looked down at the Pokemon. It wasn't very big, but the steel blades shown around the red and dark grey armor it had on. The yellow eyes were serious as it looked up at Nate and he gulped instinctively. "You look like you could disembowl me in like a split second if I pissed you off." 

What unnerved Nate the most was that the Pokemon didn't do anything to set him at ease. That seemed to amuse Sara as she walked off snickering.


	8. Cisco Ramon

Cisco got his Flygon because no one told him he couldn't have it. One had followed him home one day when he was coming back from day camp. He was lost in his own head, playing with his fingers when he heard a soft humming song. He looked up and beamed when he saw the ground-dragon type Pokemon looking at him curiously. "Do you want to be my new friend?" He asked. The Pokemon buzzed in a friendly way (at least Cisco took it that way) and Cisco skipped the rest of the way home. When he prattled on to his mom about his 'new Pokemon friend' she waved a hand dismissively and told him to go play in his room while she got his brother ready for some party they were throwing for him. 

 

\----------

 

Cisco's second Pokemon came in the form of Purrloin. His parents had come to somewhat be resigned to the fact that their youngest son was...different. But that didn't mean they accepted it. It took almost seven weeks before his mother realized he'd adopted a Flygon for a Pokemon and to say she was aghast and horrified was an understatement. Both she and his dad tried everything they could to make Cisco 'get rid of that horrid thing' but Cisco stood firm and used every manipulative trick in the book (he literally read up on it) to not let them make him give up his friend. 

His mother came home one day days later with a Purrloin in a carrier and put it down in front of Cisco. "Francisco, darling, look what I got for you...look, it's a nice Purrloin. Isn't she sweet? Isn't she lovely?"

Cisco looked up from a memory game he was playing with himself (not quite at his mother or the Purrloin). "She's really nice." He agreed.

"You'd to have her, wouldn't you? Wouldn't that be fantastic?" His mother goaded.

"Uh huh." Cisco went back to his game. "But I'm still not giving up Flygon." 

Cisco wound up very afraid of Purrloin. She was a mischievous Pokemon and she delighted in tormenting he and Flygon and Cisco didn't like it much at all. But when he approached his mother all she said was 'you just need to give her a chance'.

Six months later, he was cornerned by bullies in his school, terrified, bleeding from his face and cornered, pleading for them to leave him alone as they spat at him, called him a freak and pushed him around, laughing as he cried. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a crazy sounding yeowl was heard and Purrloin threw herself at the bullies, having escaped from the Pokeball Cisco managed to keep her in. She attacked the bullies and their awful Pokemon, giving them no chance to be able to fight back.

Once they'd run off, frightened for their lives, Purrloin approached Cisco and looked him over. She nudged him gently and pawed at him until he looked up and grasped onto her out of frayed nerves and fright. She let him and hummed quietly to soothe him.

After that they did, much to his mother's pleasure, become fast friends. 

 

\----------

 

Cisco inherited his dad's Poochyena once he passed away. His mother had no use for the 'grumpy, mangy creature' and even though she didn't like Cisco much at first, he took her in and to college with him. Poochyena kept to herself a lot at first, only looking to Cisco to be fed and to go on walks for exercise. 

But like Purrloin, he won Poochyena over in the end.

Poochyena came down with some mysterious illness and they spent a long weekend in his dorm room, with Poochyena running a fever and feeling very awful. Once Monday morning hit, Cisco skipped his classes, asking a friend to take notes for him and he took the Pokemon to a PokeCenter, asking one of the nurses to please save his Pokemon 'she's the only thing I have of my father's.' 

He sat in a hard plastic chair, chewing on his lip and fiddling with a stim toy as he waited, Purrloin and Flygon huddled around him trying to give him comfort.

Hours later, the nurse brought Poochyena back out, smiling. "The poor thing just ate something that didn't agree, a little case of food poisoning. She's feeling much better now." 

Cisco jumped up and impulsively hugged the startled nurse. "Thank you!"

Poochyena approached him and looked at him curiously before butting up against Cisco. He thought maybe the Pokemon was saying something like 'you're pretty alright'. He grinned all the way back to his dorm.

 

\----------

 

Cisco adopted his fourth Pokemon, a Sableye from the aftermath of a battle with a meta Barry went up against. It belonged to the meta, doing her bidding, which made things harder. But after Barry captured the meta and took her to jail, Cisco approached the lost looking Sableye and held out a handful of small jewels. "Want these?" The Pokemon let out a pleased sound and grabbed them, munching on them merrily. "I have more if you want to hang out with me..." The Sableye jumped at him and Cisco yelped until he realized it was hanging onto the front of his hoodie. Cisco smiled and whistled to himself, Flygon joining in, as they walked back to his apartment.


	9. Leonard Snart

Leonard got adopted by an Alolan Ninetales when his dad got him lost in a region rife with them. Leonard was eight, and he didn't cry, crying was for babies, but he was very scared as he tried to find his way back to the safehouse Lewis Snart was holed up in. The Ninetales came out from the trees and Leonard shook with fear until it approached him and gently butted up against him. She trilled gently at him and walked with him as he found his way back to the safehouse. He expected her to walk off once he started inside, but she just followed along with him and he let her, thrilled that he had a new friend in his life. When Lewis saw them and saw the Pokemon with him, he snarled and he and his Arbok approached Leonard menacingly. The Ninetales stepped in front of him and flattened out her tails and Lewis saw something in her eyes that made him back off. Leonard calmed down and walked past his father without an ounce of fear for the first time in a long time, showing Ninetales to his room. 

 

\----------

 

Leonard was lost again when he got his second Pokemon, this time Ninetales was with him, but they were in an area neither of them knew. He'd just broken out of juvie, tired quickly of the monotony of it, and they wandered a cold wooded area, looking for a place Leonard could swipe some money to get him home. He heard a loud flapping noise and whipped around, seeing a large blue bird Pokemon with a long tail land close by. He took out a Pokedex he'd swiped and pointed it at the Pokemon. "Articuno, the freeze Pokemon. This Legendary Pokemon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow. It flies by flapping its long graceful tail." 

"Huh." Leonard took out a Pokeball and smirked, throwing it at the bird Pokemon. It tossed it away with its tail and sent him a smug look. "Yeah I didn't think that'd work." He admitted. He walked off and noticed the Pokemon keeping pace with them in the air.

Once Leonard swiped a few wallets from people he saw in a cafe, he holed up in an abandoned warehouse and looked up to see the Articuno sitting on a broken windowsill. "Well stay if you want, I don't care."

Articuno stayed and Leonard never let himself think about why a Legendary Pokemon chose him.

 

\----------

 

Froslas followed Leonard home. He didn't know it at the time, finding his way back to a hideout after a planned heist. He shrugged off his parka once he got inside and hung it up, Articuno flying past him, and Ninetales moving around him, rutting against him to get attention.

"Didn't know you took in another Pokemon, Lenny." Lisa called out from where she was curled up with a book. 

"I didn't." Leonard scoffed, scowling over at her.

"You may want to tell that thing then." Lisa gestured vaguely.

Leonard turned and looked and made a face when he saw a Froslass standing by the door. "The fucking hell?"

Froslass wandered up to him and butted against him like Ninetales had been doing. Lisa giggled to herself.

Leonard groaned. "Why me? What do I do to get adopted by every fucking Pokemon I come across?" 

"It must be your sunny disposition." Lisa teased. Leonard scowled over at her darkly as Froslass continued to try and get his attention. 

 

\----------

 

Leonard walked with Mick back to their safehouse, whistling happily under his breath. They'd just robbed a museum and gotten past the Flash and he was feeling pretty good. He heard a few grunts and grumbles and turned to look and saw a tiny little pink Pokemon that had a weird yellow hairstyle and large eyes and lips. "What in the everloving fuck are you?" He blurted out. He took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. 

"Smoochum, the Kiss Pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Jynx. This sweet-natured Pokemon has sensitive lips which it uses to explore and examine with." It recited.

"Well I have no use for you, so shoo, go away." Leonard turned and walked off again, catching up with Mick who was grumbling about being hungry and wanting a beer.

They stopped when Leonard saw a Glaceon up ahead and his eyes shined as he eased a Pokeball out of his pocket. 

"Stupid idiot." Mick grumbled. 

Leonard ignored him as he eased up to the Ice-type Eeveelution and he threw the ball, lightning fast. He watched in horror as the Smoochum from before darted around him and in the path of the Pokemon. There was a flash of white light and the Pokeball dropped to the ground, rolling around and the Glaceon ran off, hissing and growling as it did so. Meanwhile, Leonard stood there in mortification as he realized what happened.

Mick, behind him, fell on his knees, laughing himself sick, fat tears falling down his cheeks as Leonard began swearing creatively.


	10. Roy Harper

Roy hated the Glades. Everywhere around was a shithole and it was full of crime and violence. He did what he could, born of the streets as the saying was, fighting, stealing and fucking to get what he could to be able to survive. He holed up in an old hotel that was overrun with drug dealers, pimps, and people hiding out from the cops (or the vigilante that had popped up that was calling himself the Hood) and spent most of his nights trying not to get lost in a black hole of dispair.

He came home one afternoon, late and saw a Nidorina sitting on the floor staring at him. The Pokemon looked mean at first and Roy prepared to run. But the Pokemon approached him and made a happy sound, grinning up at him. Roy chuckled quietly and bent to pet the poison-type on her soft head. "Want to share some dinner?" The Nidorina chirped and Roy went to sit down, digging through the bag of food he had with him.

Nidorina turned out to be the best thing Roy ever had happen to him. She became sort of a weird mother-type to him and took care of him like he was one of her own. She made sure he got food, and chased off anyone that tried to mess with him. On cold nights she curled around him and shared her body heat and Roy thanked a God he didn't believe in that she'd come into his life.

 

\----------

 

Roy came home one day (after moving out of the shit hole he used to live in, after a shift at Verdant and saw Nidorina sitting with a Marowak. It was like they were just having a visit, talking about Pokemon things. He blurted out an incredulous laugh. "What the hell, Rina?" He asked. "Did you just invite a friend over?" 

The Marowak looked over at him and scowled, throwing a large bone at him.

Roy yelped and moved out of the way, glaring at the Pokemon who was glaring back at him. "Hey, you little shithead. This is _my_ home! You can't just come around and throw bones at me in my own fucking home!" 

Nidorina got between them and chattered at the Marowak and it seemed to move back and deflate. Nidorina looked at Roy imploringly.

Roy laughed. "Is this your boyfrined then?"

Nidorina gruned and made a grumpy sound at him and Marowak threw the bone at him again.

"Oww!" Roy rubbed at his head. "Damn, ok, fine, sorry I misgendered you. Girlfriend then. Fine, whatever, have fun. I'm going to fucking sleep." He stalked off, shutting himself in his bedroom.

 

\----------

 

Oliver gave Roy a Drilbur for his birthday. It was weird. Oliver had given Felicity a Pokemon, though, so Roy didn't dwell on it. The little Pokemon was really strange looking and had menacing looking claws, but turned out to be really friendly and made friends with Nidorina and Marowak (who also in turn had made friends with Roy...eventually...it took a while). Plus Roy realized it was great for cutting grass and food. He (as Roy found out later) was fond of sitting with Roy as Roy fixed himself food and would happily cut up any vegetables Roy pushed to it. 

 

\----------

 

Ray of all people gave Roy his last Pokemon, a Mewostic. It had wandered into Ray's apartment and Ray was allergic to anything covered in fur. Plus it turned out to not like Ray very much (Ray had the scratches to prove it) so he thought Roy would enjoy it. Meowstic and Marowak didn't like each other a lot and Nidorina and Drilbur had to mediate between their fights, which drove Roy crazy and he briefly wondered if Ray didn't like him (Felicity shot that down, pointing out that Ray liked most everyone). It was driving Roy crazy though considering he got woken up sometimes with fights breaking out. 

Finally things settled down after some supervillain attacked the city. Things got really tense and Meowstic and Marowak had to work together to help take down the guy and his followers.

When Roy got out of the shower and saw his Pokemon curled around each other asleep he snorted and rolled his eyes. "About fucking time."


End file.
